


How to handle your Roommate

by DeanTheRidiculous



Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Romance, Sharing a Room, and hugs, boys falling in love, purposeful use of canon Jimmy/Trent, which means there’s a kiss but it happens pre-trenkir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21671086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanTheRidiculous/pseuds/DeanTheRidiculous
Summary: This is a very simple story of two guys coming closer as The Forces That Be makes them roommates.Takes place from where Jimmy just entered the school and follows through the year in the game but Jimmy’s drama is mostly ignored. (Sorry, James.)
Relationships: Trent Northwick/Kirby Olsen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	How to handle your Roommate

**Author's Note:**

> In my head, the school is pretentious enough that everyone has their own room, despite the fact that ten people keep coming out of the same room.  
But Jimmy has his own, so that's what I went with.

During Jimmy's arrival at the school, every group is antagonizing the other.

One afternoon, the bullies have this really cool idea. They bring small fireworks into two of the nerds' rooms, a harmless joke, really. Except, the nerds tend to have all kinds of chemical stuff in their room. How else would they have ammunition at hand at all times? It's just that the Bullies neither thought about that nor checked before they threw the small explosives inside.

It was the first and probably only time that the fire alarm would have been needed. Yet this time nobody used it. Maybe because everyone forgot that warning against fire was its original purpose. Some nerds and non-clique kids did, however, yell through the floor or went up to the bathrooms to warn others.

An angry prefect gathered them all outside, forced them to join lines in a safe distance from the burning building. Another one was informing a teacher that he had already called the fire department that arrived not many minutes later.

To everyone's luck, the fire hadn't even spread that far and had only destroyed part of the left side of the building. Nobody was harmed. Not by the fire anyways.

It was a long evening of Crabblesnitch giving them a lecture about behavior and responsibilities. He didn't even care that the common room was too small for all the male students or that it still smelled a bit of smoke from the fire, he shoved them all in and kept them there. "And don't you think there are other ways to play? Celebrating is done together, I see that. But not inside the rooms." Crabblesnitch stood in the doorway with his arms crossed like a slightly disappointed father.

Behind him, two prefects looked past him into the room and occasionally rolled their eyes at Crabblesnitch's stupidity.

"But Sir," Davis chimed in. "My friend Bucky here made the best grade on the chemistry test again!"

"That's right, Dr. Crabblesnitch!" Trent continued. "And we couldn't wait to celebrate with our nerdy friends. After all, they do- err, help us with our homework." He pitched Crabblesnitch his most innocent smile and threw an arm around Algie's shoulders, who happened to be the one closest.

The Headmaster seemed to consider this for a moment. Then he shook his head. "Boys will be boys. However, we will have to rearrange the rooming for a while. We cannot say when the damage will be taken care of."

Crabblesnitch took it upon himself, since everyone was such great friends, to divide the rooms to strengthen the bonds. For the night, around 16 roomless students had to sleep in sleeping bags in the corridor and main room.

When in the next morning, Kirby came back from the bath and looked at his name on the list for the new rooming arrangements, he almost dropped his washing bag.

Fortunately, he was alone in the corridor. It was just seven in the morning but Kirby often was awake that early so he could enjoy his time alone in the bathrooms. One would think that most of the students had the same idea, but in fact, most of the students didn't wash every day. Or at all, as Kirby assumed of Jimmy Hopkins, the new kid, who he always sees walking out of his room all groggy, still half asleep and just in time to make it to his first lesson. The same assumption was made of Trent Northwick, Kirby's new roommate.

Whenever Trent walked past Kirby, he smelled of gas and bubblegum deodorant. Yes, those were the exact smells. And no, Kirby had no idea how that was possible but he thinks it's because he has never seen Trent even close to a washing sink. Instead, he's often seen around the trash cans in the parking lot and waste bins he throws weaker students into. 

Kirby could already feel his skin get rashes from how unhygienic his room would soon become.

He was hoping to be spared of sharing since there were more rooms still useable than there were burned ones. But he also knew that some were privileged enough to keep their privacy. 

The one time where it was an advantage to be friends with Gary Smith. Gary Smith is head boy and most likely was involved in the decision on who shares rooms with who. The few paired up with one of the non-clique students were the luckiest. Every other room was a mixture of some of the most antagonizing cliques. But Peter and Jimmy were able to keep their rooms to themselves, which Kirby is sure is thanks to Gary.

With the angriest face, Kirby could manage he looked into the common room where Trent lied on his back near the door. He was stretched so that his hand was holding onto Tom Gurney's hair and his foot was squishing Algernon's face. There was, however, enough space at his side and Kirby walked over.

When he stood over the sleeping form of his new roommate he drew his leg up almost in a perfect Développé. He was still proud of his flexibility from his days in the ballet as a kid. Then he let his leg fall in a bow into Trent's stomach. Trent instantly recoiled, kicked Algernon and pulled on Tom's hair, to hold his stomach. There was a lot of screaming and whining. By the time he thought to look around, Kirby was long gone.

*~*~*~*

Neither of them even thought about acting civil when Trent moved in. He let his little bag fall next to the door. His sleeping bag was already on the ground, across Kirby's bed. The students would have to get by with that until the new mattresses and beds would arrive over the next days.

In the bag were only the new books the school provided to those who lost theirs in the fire.

"I suppose you didn't lose anything else in the fire since you only wear one set of clothes anyway," Kirby remarked snidely.

Trent turned on him and snarled. "Could you shut up, kid? I lost all my fun toys. Like my favorite bat and a great ball to throw at whiny idiots like you."

Kirby was too surprised to notice the tiny insults. Did Trent actually have just one outfit? It doesn’t matter. Kirby will make sure the room stays clean. And if he has to tidy it every day!

In the end, it wasn't that bad. The other half of the dorm turned into one big building site and dirt would be dragged through the halls and occasionally into the rooms which Kirby cleaned as often as needed.

Other than that, Trent wasn't even often enough in the room to cause much waste. Even around their sleeping times were they able to avoid each other. Trent got inside way past curfew when Kirby was long asleep. Kirby got up too early in the morning to wash while Trent, not seeing a need to wash daily, woke up to make it to the first lesson on days where he felt like it or just slept in completely.

When he found the time, Kirby would complain about Trent's smell, or his rudeness, to Dan, the only teammate he really trusts. But mostly he doesn't even have time for that when he could instead be training to ensure his place on the team.

*~*~*~*

The first changes happened a few months into the school year. Trent came back to the room more often, earlier and with an improved mood.

The first few times, Kirby barely noticed. Coincident, a rare moment of happiness for Trent. Hopefully, it was over soon.

It wasn't and Trent even sometimes said things. Nice things. To Kirby. He'd say goodnight before sleeping, even though Kirby is in bed a bit earlier. He is still awake when Trent says it, but doesn't answer.

The change seemed to be coming from the new rules. A few days back, Russell and Jimmy had a fallout. A big fight with an audience. After the fight, Jimmy and Russell were friends. How that happened, Kirby didn't know.

Now, new rules applied to the bullies. Apparently, they wouldn't… bully anymore. No. They wouldn't bully the weaker anymore. Which means that the nerds were now safe. Kirby didn't care either way. Jocks and bullies mostly ignored each other except for the shared rooms.

But all that couldn't be the reason for Trent's upbeat behavior these days. Kirby thought maybe he had just imagined the change until he saw Trent and Jimmy kiss in front of the dorm.

It wasn't a secret that Jimmy kissed most of the girls in the school, but this was the first time Kirby heard of him kissing boys. He wanted to be revolted by the image, feel disgusted but he knew that he simply isn't. He still threw an egg at them, for good measure. It only made Trent put his arms possessively around Jimmy. As Kirby went away he heard him say: "See? Our forbidden love only makes it more exciting."

"Sure," Jimmy answered.

  
  
Not many days later, Trent entered their room angrily and slammed the door. He let himself fall onto his new bed.

Kirby had jumped where he sat in his chair but he doubted Trent noticed. He turned around and eyed his roommate. "What happened to you?"

Trent groaned loud. It sounded like he wanted Kirby to shut up but then he spoke. "You know what sucks?" He sat up and looked at Kirby. "I mean, you jocks suck enough. But we ignore each other and I bear with you on a daily basis now."

Kirby wanted to interject that the room sharing was the bullies' fault but refrained from it. He wanted to hear the rest of the rant.

"But the Preppies? They are insufferable! I can't stand them at all. Not even as a group but every individual on their own has a shitty character. Those pretentious pricks!"

Kirby's eyes grew big. He agreed but he was also surprised. "I didn't know you know such big words, Trent."

"I don't," Trent said. "I heard others use them to describe the preppies and they feel like they fit."

Kirby lowered his head and shook it from side to side. "Seriously, Trent. Insufferable just means that you really can't bear with them, maybe because they are arrogant."

"They definitely are." Trent threw in.

Kirby snorted before he continued. "Pretentious is when someone thinks of themselves as better than others and acts accordingly."

Trent stared at Kirby. It took a while before he responded. "Thank you for explaining. Those words all really fit."

"Yeah, they do," Kirby said. He couldn't help but smile a bit.

"You know what?" Trent stood up. "Let's go to Old Vale and torture some of them. I think Jimmy is there anyways to try and make them normal or something."

Kirby inclined his head a bit. "You wanna check up on your boyfriend?"

"My what?"

"Nevermind," Kirby said. "So are we going?"

Walking through Bullworth with a Bully at his side was strange. Walking into Old Bullworth Vale was, too. If this room sharing didn't result in the bonds Crabblesnitch expected, then at least they made the students have new experiences.

Trent was walking with his hands in his pockets. Nothing in his behavior necessarily pointed at it, but he seemed unusually chirpy; like he'd start to have a bit of a spring in his steps any moment.

Kirby wanted to break the silence and there was also something he needed to know after all. "You and Jimmy, aren't you, like, an item?"

Trent slowed his steps minimally and raised his eyebrows in wonder. "Why would you think that?"

"Uh. Well, I saw… you guys…" Kirby stammered. It wasn't really his style but he'd have to live with it now.

"Oh!" Trent replied. "You mean because we kissed? Yeah, that was nice. But it was more because we could. Jimmy doesn't seem to think much of relationships." Trent explained.

Kirby pondered over that for a while. Before he even realized, they were on the stairs near to the cinema. When Trent started to laugh, Kirby noticed he had been staring at the ground.

He looked at Trent and then followed his gaze to where Jimmy, on a bike, was being chased by some preppies. It did look funny how they tried to keep up.

Seemingly out of nowhere, Lola walked past them and was bumping into Kirby's shoulder on her way. The Preppies immediately came running after her but Trent didn't seem to necessarily notice.

He yelled: "Ticket line is empty!", grabbed Kirby's hand and ran with him to the line.

Eunice somehow managed to get in before them. Kirby didn't know how, but he was also a bit distracted by Trent's hand still around his own. His heart started hammering and he barely registered when Jimmy came around to lure Eunice away.

Trent's hand was still loosely holding his, it was warm and Kirby tried to remember what to do in a situation like this. In fact, there was nothing to remember; this never happened before. Maybe he could just hold Trent's hand as well, close his fingers around Trent's. But maybe Trent had forgotten that he was holding hands with Kirby. It could have been an accident and if Kirby gets his attention to it now, and by reciprocating the hand holding even, then Trent might be grossed out. They aren't even friends, after all. More importantly: what if someone saw. And yet he really wanted to. Not even necessarily because it was Trent but just because he never held hands with someone although he really always wanted to. Kirby's thoughts started to spiral and he felt dizzy from thinking until Jimmy came back.

In a way, he made Kirby's decision for him, because, in his panic, Kirby held on tight to Trent's hand and ran away from the cinema and from Jimmy and other onlookers.

He believed he said something but he can't remember and only stopped running when they were in front of the bridge.

"Wait a sec, Kirbstar!" Trent was wheezing. "Not all of us are working out to become quarterback someday."

That's what made Kirby halt. He looked behind himself at Trent and finally let go of his hand.

"Why were we running?" Trent said between gasps for breath, but he didn't sound annoyed.

Kirby shook his head. "Sorry, I don't know."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah," he said. "Let's just go back."

Kirby felt that his face must be red as a tomato but he hid it well by walking in front of Trent.

Before they entered the dorm, Trent met some of his friends and stayed with them. Even better. That way Kirby could fall into his bed and be ashamed by himself.

When Trent went to bed this evening and said Goodnight, Kirby silently said it back.

*~*~*~*

They never talked about the incident but they did start to spend more time together.

If they meet in the halls or on school grounds between classes they'd stop and greet each other. The Bullies don't even care who their members are friends with. The jocks were a bit more difficult but when anyone asked, Kirby told them that "of course, we greet each other. We've been sleeping in the same room for months and nobody needs that kind of animosity in the place they sleep at." To which Juri answered: "what does animosity mean?"

Once, Trent bought Kirby his favorite Beam Limo from the soda machine and they sat down on the ground in the middle of their room and talked until long after they finished their drinks.

On some days Trent wanted to watch a movie before going to sleep. He took out his new laptop and showed Kirby the list of movies.

"You have movies on your laptop?" Kirby asked amazed.

"Yeah," Trent said. "My father knows how much I love them. And my mom helped him put all my favorites on it."

Kirby was even more surprised. Most of the movies sounded rather boring or like romance movies and he assumed his parents might have put their own favorite movies on Trent's laptop.

He wanted to ask if he's sure those are _his _but instead asked "And? Which are your all-time favorites?"

Trent started to glow, or his bright smile did, or his happy eyes. Kirby wasn't sure. But that's how they first watched Notting Hill together. Another time, Three Wishes for Cinderella because it was just past Christmas, and at the beginning of the new year, they watched the first Spiderman.

To Kirby's surprise, he enjoyed all of them and not only the superhero movie. When Trent asked he said Notting Hill was the best if only because he never watched an easy-going movie like it before.

Inside, though, he thought that the Cinderella one was his favorite. Since they watched it late in the evening, Trent fell asleep halfway through. Kirby had been aware of the close proximity all along since they crowded next to each other on Trent's bed to watch on the small screen. Their shoulders had already been touching during the whole movie but a few minutes of Trent's snoring later, the blonde landed with his head against Kirby's. After that Kirby didn't pay any attention to the film anymore. His heart was racing and he felt warm all over from how vulnerable Trent was but trusting towards Kirby. He let the laptop shut itself down and, after a long time of calming down, fell asleep like that as well.

He didn't want to make movie evenings into a habit and even less the falling asleep together part, but it was just so convenient.

Sometimes, they wouldn't even watch a movie. They'd plant themselves on one of their beds and talk until they fell asleep. And it's the nicest thing ever.

"What are you guys even talking about? Do you have anything in common?" Dan asked when Kirby talked about his new forming friendship during their morning run.

Kirby smiled at him mysteriously. "Not having much in common makes the conversations so interesting. Trent is quite the nerd. And we also have things in common… or we're working on it."

"Right," Dan said. "the movies you watch together."

"That's not too bad," Kirby added. "All _we _have in common is sports. Not even all sports. Only football. You never ask about my Ballet."

Dan jogged a step faster to be in front of Kirby and looked at him with a guilty expression.

"Uhhh, that's not how I meant it," Kirby said. "We have something that bonds us. It's in football. And you've never shown interest in my other interests." He shrugged.

"And I don't have to." Dan provided.

"Exactly."

Dan stopped his jog suddenly. "Maybe I want to."

Kirby looked back, question mark basically written over his face.

"Why do we never talk about other stuff?" Dan asked.

Kirby pursed his lips. “We do talk about my Trent problem.”

“Trent ‘_problem_’,” Dan teased.

Kirby couldn’t help it but raise to the bait and be a bit pissed at the dig. “Either way,” he continued, getting back on topic again. “Are you sure you want to hear more of my interests?"

“Sure,” Dan answered, a bit surprised by the question. “You're like my little bro.”

He scrunched up his nose. “Yeah… but that's my point. Maybe you'd like to hear what your actual brother is up to sometimes.”

Dan fell silent and Kirby went on the rest of the run on his own. Kirby didn’t mean to criticize him. On the contrary. To bridge the divide between the different cliques was hard, especially between one of the most popular and most unpopular.

He was sure that Dan never meant to neglect his younger Nerd-brother like this, it just happened gradually as they entered entirely different circles and now they are too far apart.

But it was possible. It’s what Kirby is learning right now. And if his advice helps any, he’s happy to provide.

*~*~*~*

With all the time Trent and Kirby spent together, their daily routines changed a little.

Kirby got to bed and woke up a little later than before. It only meant that he wasn’t alone every day in the bathrooms. Sometimes he had to give up some of his privacy because a nerd or two were there or some non-clique students.

Trent, on the other hand, woke up earlier as default now. When Kirby asked what he's doing with a whole long day now, Trent simply said: "I can spend more time with my friends and still have plenty of time for you in the evening."

It was simultaneously the sweetest and most embarrassing thing anyone's ever said to Kirby.

In early spring, Trent and Kirby had already established a comfortable routine around each other.

Trent even washed more often. “Since I have more time in the morning now” he once said. (Kirby really didn’t mean to say out loud that he smells really good these days.)

All in all, Kirby had a feeling they were both happy with the current situation.

Except for the day Kirby entered their room after training and Trent was already there, impatiently walking up and down the little path.

He didn’t even seem to notice Kirby’s arrival until the latter closed the door shut.

Trent stopped and stared at Kirby, his lower lip between his teeth.

“Are you alright?” Kirby prompted.

Trent only pressed his lips tighter together into a thin line. “I am not sure,” he said at length. Both waited a moment. Kirby thought Trent would talk if he wanted to. “I might have love-trouble, maybe?”

Hearing those words set off a row of emotions in Kirby. First, he was excited to hear Trent talk about love, then with a pang in his chest realized it wouldn’t be about him. Things between him and Trent have been so good and easy lately that Kirby could easily forget that they were just friends. And nothing more.

The realization that he would want it to be more was not even too surprising. It felt more like something very obvious that you just hadn't put your mind into. However, the timing was **incredibly **appropriate.

It took a moment before Kirby got his head sorted again and even then it rather felt like he was vomiting his words. “Well, if you wanna talk about it.” he motioned with his hand for Trent to continue. “I cannot imagine it to be so bad.” He tried out for a smile but felt that it must be weak. Maybe Trent would think it’s because Kirby is sharing his pain despite him saying it wouldn’t be too bad.

“You know,” Trent started but he paused and looked away before he slowly seemed to have made a decision. “Ever been in love but not sure if you have a chance?”

Kirby laughed bitterly. He just hoped it didn’t sound that sinister to Trent. “Yeah. Sure. But you most likely don’t have to actually worry.” Kirby wanted to think the next part over a bit more but he was just in the flow and didn’t want to stop. “I really fail to think of anybody who would reject you if you asked them. You are charming and the kind of person who is everybody’s type. As long as they are into boys, of course.”

Kirby noticed that he also had looked away and avoided Trent’s face during this half-confession. Once his own words finished echoing in his head, he forced himself to look back up at Trent to see his reaction.

Sure enough, Trent was gaping in his direction again. He appeared mesmerized for a second until his face got a whole lot more melancholic again. “But that is it. I don’t think he is into boys.”

“You don’t think or you know he isn’t?” Kirby’s heart started hammering. He liked it when Trent was focusing on him. It never happened this long, and never are Trent’s eyes so filled with emotion. Many emotions which Kirby cannot decode at the time. He thought Trent maybe tried to convey something with his stares but Kirby was too distracted by the fact that he helped Trent with a romance problem. That Trent might be in Love already. And that it wasn’t with him.

The last thought hit him hard enough that he almost missed Trent’s next words.

“I kinda feel that I already know him plenty. And it never came up. That’s why I doubt it.”

“We know each other pretty well and I never told you I was gay.” That was odd. Kirby faintly remembered being afraid of admitting that to anyone. Even to Trent, who was so honest towards Kirby. Maybe he was too confused to pay attention to what he confessed. Who needs fear if you can be hurt, anyway?

“Are you really?”

The question yanked Kirby out of his thoughts. Trent looked very surprised and … hopeful?

Kirby fought to hold the eye contact and came to a conclusion then and there. He wanted to be open to Trent. That way he can be of better help, or make Trent understand how he felt, and let Trent know that he trusts him. “Yes, I am gay.”

They stared each other down. Kirby wasn’t sure what his own face showed but he didn’t try to hide anything or show a deceiving emotion. Trent’s face was filled with interest, then anticipation and finally his features softened and in the next moment, he was in front of Kirby.

There was another minute, or longer, in which they stared at each other. Kirby had to look up a bit and was sure he forgot how to breathe. He swallowed, preparing to say something, but Trent beat him to it.

“I wanna kiss you.”

“Yeah,” Kirby simply answered and then it was rough, warm lips on his own.

Kirby felt free for the first time in weeks and sighed into the kiss, finally letting air flow through his lungs again.  
The kiss was soft and warm and over too soon.

Trent pulled away with a more than satisfied hum. Kirby took advantage of the break and placed his hands on Trent’s chest. It was to keep himself steady on his feet but instead enabled him to feel Trent’s heavy heartbeat. Under his palm, it gave the impression to be just as painful as his own.

In a supporting gesture, Trent put his arm around Kirby’s waist. “That was nice.”

“Yeah.”

“I wanna do it again.”

There was just a nod from Kirby and they leaned back in. Kirby hadn’t paid attention to it before, but their height difference prompted Trent to lean down most of the way.

Kirby moved his hands up until he was able to make Trent straighten his posture by lightly shoving his shoulders. After that, he had to stand on tiptoes to chase Trent’s lips and resume the kissing.

Meanwhile, Trent’s other hand made its way to Kirby’s face and caressed over cheek and jaw.  
Kirby melted under the touch but the urge to get just a little closer was still strong. He wrapped his arms fully around Trent’s neck and pulled himself up against Trent’s body.

As they deepened the kiss, Trent winded his hand in brown locks at Kirby’s neck and held Kirby by the small of his back. They simply stayed like that until they both needed to catch their breaths.

Kirby wasn’t sure what to do in a situation like this but Trent barely hesitated. He placed a hard, almost desperate kiss on Kirby’s forehead and then engulfed him in a tight hug like he never wanted to let go again.

“I wanted to do that for a while,” Trent said.

Kirby snuggled a bit closer into Trent’s shoulder. “I think me, too. I just wasn’t really aware of it.”

Trent snorted at that and let Kirby go to grin at him. “You didn’t know?”

“Sorry, that I’m not the most capable when it comes to romances,” Kirby tried to defend himself. “But I guess I should have realized when I started wanting to fall asleep next to you.”

Trent turned red and hugged Kirby again. "That was so romantic of you! I'm really glad we have this out in the open, now."

"Wait," Kirby pushed a bit so Trent would face him again. "Open towards each other. But … please not in front of others."

For a moment, Trent only watched Kirby but then he smiled. "No. If you're not comfortable with that. Of course not. This school doesn't deserve to know anyways."

Kirby just chuckled.

*~*~*~*

Predictably, they spend a lot more time together.

Kirby had little to no problems to keep their relationship to himself. The Jocks weren’t a chatty group. If the subject ever changed from sports, it never went to private matters and Kirby didn’t even feel like he was among people he trusted enough with his secret.

Dan, of course, was an exception. He did not only know about Kirby and Trent, but he also enquired about their well-being regularly.

"Are you guys alright?"

"Are you okay?"

"Are you happy? Both of you?"

Kirby didn't even tell him. Dan just looked at him and took a guess. Kirby had the suspicion that he was somehow excited for them and if so, he really appreciated it.

Anyway, Trent had a harder time. Kirby hadn't even noticed at first because he stayed out of the cliques' business.

But Trent's mood got a bit more strange with every passing day. The time they spend together seemed to lift his mood drastically but the moment he comes back or at times when Kirby watches him around his peers, he looks uncertain. Sometimes a little melancholic, which was really unusual for Trent. And Kirby decided it's his duty to ask.

At first, Trent was obviously uncomfortable to be called out but he'd have to live through that for now.

"It's really no big deal, though," he said defensively.

Kirby took his hand and dragged Trent over to his bed. He moved Trent so he would sit down and remained standing before him, hands resting on Trent's shoulders. "It's a big deal if you keep looking like that."

Trent's head shot up. "Like what?"

"Like you've just received bad news. But, all of the time."

"It's not that bad," Trent tried to reassure him and put a hand over one of Kirby's.

"It is when you could instead look happy. I love your cheerful sight." His eyes soften as he and Trent gazed at each other. "And I can't shake the feeling the swing in moods has something to do with our relationship. If you feel uncomfortable-"

Trent didn't let him finish. "No! I love what we have. I wouldn't give it up for anything."

Kirby blushed and tried to hide his unquestionably red face by looking as far down as he could manage, his hair slightly brushing Trent's. "Oh. Okay. But then what is it?"

Trent took a deep breath. "I just hate keeping this a secret. I love the time we spend together. And I want so much more time with you. But I also wanna tell."

Kirby looked at him uncertain but Trent just moved a hand to caress over Kirby's face and stroke strands of hair behind his ear. "When Davis tells me he saw someone cute, I wanna answer that I have someone infinitely cuter waiting for me. When I met my friends I wanna tell them about the amazing things we do or talk about that make me so happy."

"Trent…"

"Sometimes I wanna brag about my boyfriend to my friends. Tom understands. I bet the others do, too."

"Trent."

"Like when Tom brought over horror movies? He didn't even mind that you snuggled into me during the scary parts. He even had fun. I bet others would be just as understanding."

"Hey, Trent." Kirby tightened his grip on Trent's shoulders a little to get his attention back. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay," Kirby repeated. "If you trust your friends, I trust them, too. Tom was very supportive. But I always had a better picture of him than the others. But if you say they would accept this, then I trust your gut instincts."

Trent gaped at his boyfriend. "Are you sure? I just selfishly said all this, but I know it can be frightening."

"No, it's fine. Russell loves cute things and we are cute. What Russell protects is protected by the Clique, right?" Kirby grinned.

Trent smiled. Then he put his arms around Kirby's torso and pulled him closer to bury his face at Kirby's chest. "You are incredible."

Kirby stroke over blonde hair. "You are, as well." He bowed his head to place kisses on top of Trent's head and took in his boyfriend's smell.

*~*~*~*

When Crabblesnitch told the students that they can finally go back to their own rooms, Trent put an arm around Kirby and said he'd rather stay with him.

Crabblesnitch wasn't against it but he told them that maybe they should move to their respective rooms after all. Nothing says they cannot stay or sleep in another room if both parties are alright with that.

Kirby chose that night to make out with Trent until the sun was coming up again. They missed their first classes the next morning.

Trent did move out after that but he stayed over at Kirby's or the other way around almost every night. It was just too convenient.

Kirby loved it when Trent was falling asleep earlier than him, arms clinging to Kirby and snoring lightly. Kirby also loved snuggling closer against Trent when falling asleep himself.

When Trent decided they should each sleep in their own room for a week, it was because they really deprived each other of their sleep.

It was also easier because at this point the cliques were all friends and peace was maintained on Campus.

They don't advertise their relationship but they don't hide their deep friendship anymore. With everyone being friends and accepting the others, there have been more strange things than a jock and a Bully being clingy friends.

On Friday, as the weekend was just around the corner, Trent approached Kirby in the halls and they talked for a while.

"I wanna spend the night tonight," he said as a goodbye.

Kirby only nodded.

Strangely enough, Trent knocked on Kirby's door this evening, to which Kirby raised his eyebrow when he opened for him to enter.

Trent walked in, closed the door and immediately pulled Kirby in for a kiss.

Kirby let Trent lead them towards his bed, interrupting the kiss as little as possible.

"I missed you so much," Trent said between kisses when Kirby sat down on the bed.

Kirby chuckled into more kisses.”We just saw each other.”

“No,” Trent kissed Kirby’s cheeks and nose. “You. To have all of you.”

“Heh. Me, too. We could spend more nights together.” Kirby carded his hands through Trent’s hair.

He received a chuckle as an answer while Trent moved to prop a knee next to Kirby on the bed and keep one leg between Kirby’s. “No, this is better.”

Kirby leaned away a bit to raise an eyebrow at Trent.

There was a rustling when Trent shifted his weight a bit, then he sighed. "When, in the evening, I leave you for the night, I have this aching in my chest," he moved so he wasn't touching Kirby anymore but just half sitting in front of him. "And during the night a longing forms while we are apart. But then, when I see you in the morning, it is the first moment of relief." His lips curved and lifted upwards to one side, creating a bright, sideways grin.

"But then it continues," the smile fell, got a more desperate tone. "I wanna be with you like I am now. I wanna be close and intimate." He started placing kisses all over Kirby's face. "I wanna love you right then and there. But I have to wait." The kisses stopped and Trent reverted to staring, leaving Kirby breathless. "Glancing at you when I can, seeing you laugh around your friends, sometimes when our eyes meet in the halls or during class, I feel it so much more again."

He paused and took a deep breath. "And then I finally see you in the evening. But it is limited. I am still restrained. Still left wanting when it's already over. And then it repeats. Building this need inside of me." He bit his lower lip and continued in a more upbeat tone. A smile even broader and so handsome spread over his face. His blue eyes were unusually focused only on Kirby's. "But it's Friday now. There's nothing going on tomorrow. And I don't plan on letting you sleep."

Kirby held still as his jaw and neck were attacked by little kisses and affectionate strokes. When he tried to breathe again, it came out shaky.

*~*~*~*

Everything was great until it wasn't.

Kirby didn't really care much for the school's system anymore. He had his friends that play the same sports. He had some Nerds he occasionally talked to because Dan had his brother around more often and with him came some other nerds. Finally, and this was most important, he had Trent. The sweetest Bully in school.

Trent was where most of Kirby’s attention was at. He didn’t even notice the conflicts that were cooking up in and between the cliques.

Most of them must have been Gary's fault but afterward, Kirby thought that it was everyone's fault for being stupid.

However, for the time being, the peace on campus felt fragile and everyone seemed tense.

Eventually, it spread over to Kirby and Trent. Constantly having to look behind you and make sure every word was right or not overheard by the wrong person was exhausting.

Kirby even noticed that Trent and he weren't the only close people who started to have trouble.

Close friends, old or new, started to fight more, were less trusting towards the other and frankly, it was sad to watch, in Kirby's opinion.

He never wanted to fight with Trent, even if it's just small, and he always regrets it. He can only imagine it's worse for others.

Trent and Kirby at least found support in the other. When all is said and done, the romance is never dead and what better way to cure exhaustion than by cuddling your boyfriend?

But as things proceeded, it looked like there would be fights. Or one big fight.

No matter what they all thought of each other, somehow every clique was convinced they were played by Jimmy.

When it was decided that the cliques will betray Jimmy in Gary's favor, Trent and Kirby had their biggest fight so far.

Since Russell is the leader of the Bullies and still good friends with Jimmy, the Bullies will not get into this business. It kind of meant that Trent and the others would be on Jimmy's side while the other cliques, including the Jocks, will be against them.

Kirby and Trent had fought their standpoints on and off but never came to a sensible resolution. Now, they stood in the middle of Kirby's room, arguing just before everything would go down.

-

"You know I can't just leave the jocks," Kirby huffed, frustration making his words come out bitter and more demanding than intended.

Thankfully, Trent was already used to this exact fight when Kirby was under pressure. It was obvious how the fight would go out and Trent was aware they were only discussing this again because Kirby felt awful with the current situation. "I know you worked hard for this, I accept that. But I also cannot leave my friends. And I'd rather fight with Jimmy for this school instead of against it."

It was a different argument from their other fights about this and Kirby stared at his boyfriend. "You rather be with Jimmy?"

For a moment they just looked at each other until Trent realized what Kirby was getting at. He shook his head in response. Normally, he'd hate to go into politics, because he doesn't always understand them. But he needed to get this point across to Kirby.

"All Jimmy wants is that the cliques stop fighting each other. He wants to break the hierarchy!"

"So you chose Jimmy over me?" Kirby started to look hurt and frustrated. 

"If I go with the plan against Jimmy, the cliques will fight again. Jocks and Bullies wouldn't interact with each other like before. This," Trent motioned his hand between them. "would not be easy or possible. I don't choose them or Jimmy. I choose us!"

Kirby's face went red and he stared up at Trent with admiration and tears in his eyes.

When it looked like Kirby wanted to say something, two jocks came into the room to pick him up.

There was no way Kirby would resist them, he's part of their team. Reluctantly he left the room.

Trent stayed back, feeling backstabbed and leaving his shoulders hanging. It wasn't a lie that he understood Kirby's reasoning. Still, he thought he had a chance to win Kirby over to his side. He might have been close.

-

During the riot, Kirby wasn't really active. He was thinking. He was angry. But only at himself.

His teammates destroyed what they could in the Bullworth academy library while he sat on a flight of the stairs, feeling mostly empty with no outlet for his actual feelings.

As he watched the jocks riot like brainless monkeys, all be could think was "This is what I gave Trent up for?"

"You're really in love, huh?" Dan asked when he sat down next to Kirby. "I'm sorry, man."

Regret wouldn't even cover it. Silently standing on the sidelines, he watched as Jimmy beat his alleged friends up.

He finally has time to indulge in the feeling of self-disappointment after the riot is over.

He stays in the library. Already sitting down, he drew his knees up and put his head in his hands.

He felt like crying. Or rather, crying felt like it would have been the right thing to do. What Kirby did instead was crying out loud.

"Whoa. Don't yell, dude."

Kirby looked up at the voice.

"Hey," Trent said as if this was the first week of sharing a room. Nice enough, but a bit annoyed, too. "Are you alright?"

"I am so sorry, Trent." There was no use holding back. Every feeling threatened to flow out at once just by looking at the bully.

A broad smile slowly spread on Trent's face. "I know. Come here now."

Kirby got up and hurried over to fall into Trent's open arms. "I'm so sorry."

"I know."

"I was so stupid."

"I know."

"Can you forgive me?"

Trent sighed. "Yes, that's why I'm here."

A bit startled, Kirby pushed away from Trent and looked him over. "You are hurt. You guys weren't supposed to be in the fight."

"Oh," Trent said in a taunting voice. "So we weren't supposed to?"

Kirby huffed. "You know what I mean."

Trent smiled. "Yes, I know. And you are right. I wanted to look for you. Ethan and Davis came along. But we were still beaten up by Munsen and-" Trent stopped when he realized Kirby's look. "What is it?"

Kirby felt like crying again for a whole other reason. "You came to look for me."

"Well, yeah," Trent said uselessly.

"Even after all the shit I said," Kirby felt his voice crack but he was so thankful.

Trent scratched the back of his head. "Well, I say stupid stuff all the time and you bear with me anyways."

Kirby couldn't help but laugh at that. He tried to bury it in Trent's shirt but it was no use. "Tolerating something and walking through a full-on riot are two very different things, Trent."

"Oh," was Trent's slow response. "Well, I'm here now."

Kirby chuckled and looked up at Trent. "Yes. Thank you."

They smiled at each other and Trent asked: "Can I kiss you?"

"Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on Tumblr :)  
@aquaberryshirtsandsnails


End file.
